


日蚀

by Kay_Pluto



Series: 灯火通铭|小狐狸 [3]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dirtytalk, 产乳, 假孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Pluto/pseuds/Kay_Pluto
Summary: 他们在浴室里又做了一次





	1. Chapter 1

他们在浴室里又做了一次。  
胡文煊转过去扶着瓷砖，腰塌下来凹出漂亮的弧线；耳朵和尾巴湿漉漉的贴在身上，大腿被撞得发抖。师铭泽在身后揽着他的腰防止他摔下去，另一只手从喉结往下落到肚脐旁边打转。胡文煊急切地转头索吻，被轻易拨开牙关按进来两根手指。狐狸发出一点不满的声音，犬齿抵着关节危险地磨蹭，又不敢真的咬下去；被夹了下舌尖终于温顺地缠上来卷住修长指节，嘴里尝到一点苦涩的咸腥。上下都是湿软的吞咽，师铭泽低头咬他的耳朵，顶在深处小幅度地抽动，手向下摸到柔软的腹部。胡文煊喘得不行，眼睑发红，睫毛沾着不知是水还是泪。还是很胀，完全被撑开的感觉。胡文煊低着头本能地想要逃开，狐狸耳朵耷下来可怜兮兮贴着发顶。小腹沉甸甸地往下坠，阴茎兴奋地立在空气里。滑腻的皮肤手感太好，师铭泽摩挲了一会儿忽然用力按了下去。胡文煊立刻就不行了，仰着头从嗓子里溢出一声呜咽。狩猎者用双臂禁锢猎物，迫使他以蜷缩的姿态颤抖着承受凶器变相的征伐。师铭泽舔吻着狐狸耳背细小的绒毛，俯身将他整个困在怀里狠狠顶胯，一边按揉着他平坦的小腹，声音由于情欲的渲染变得喑哑：“我要射在里面。……你会不会怀上我的小狐狸，嗯？”胡文煊哭出了声，受不了地在他胸口和浴室墙面之间挣扎想跑；后面不受控制地绞紧，夹得师铭泽倒吸一口气更用力地撞进去，撞得他突然哽住，然后哭得更大声。胡文煊是真的在哭，整张脸湿漉漉的躲进自己臂弯里，埋头发出沉闷的呻吟。师铭泽顺着绷紧的肌肉线条往上摸到胸口，故意把指尖残留的液体抹上他挺立的乳头，色情地玩弄着那处本应无用的凸起：“这里……等你怀上小狐狸，这里是不是会长大？你会有奶吗？”“不是，不、不要，嗯不要了——”胡文煊哭得几乎喘不上气，神志不清地闭着眼睛求饶，被他说的那些荤话刺激得浑身发红，羞耻又不能自己地觉得很爽，除了哭没有别的办法。师铭泽握住他软绵绵的手带到他自己的肚子上，强迫地按在小腹的位置：“不能不要。答应我，给我生一窝小狐狸。”胡文煊哭得两眼迷蒙，只会胡乱点头，也不知道说了什么。狩猎者低头咬住猎物的脖颈，迫使他发出最后一声哀鸣。胡文煊被浇得喘息都是黏的，向后倒进人怀里，手还无意识地捂着发胀的小腹。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个星期之后

最先发现异样的是师铭泽。  
胡文煊最近频频出门，有时甚至很晚才从外面回来；问他出去做什么他也回答不上来，支支吾吾地说稿子有点问题要去甲方公司协商。什么问题一个星期都谈不好？胡文煊平常也不是吃亏的人，师铭泽半信半疑，最后只是说如果出了什么事就来找他。胡文煊现在手上这个case他也知道，黑金之前和对方合作过，那边好像还挺重视这个事。倒不是怕他搞砸，流程拖得太长到时候执行出问题这边容易背锅，回头真被扣了也说不清楚。  
周五师铭泽到家就看见胡文煊窝在床里睡觉，不知道做着什么就睡着了，手机滑到地上，纸和笔还胡乱散在身边。师铭泽一点点捡起来，边从旁边拉了条毯子给他盖上。胡文煊本来侧着身子蜷在那里，整个团成球，毛毯边缘一挨上他就醒了，揉着眼睛东倒西歪地坐起来：“……你回来啦。”“嗯。”师铭泽把手里几张纸整了整想放桌上去，没想到胡文煊一看见就瞪着眼睛要抢。“什么东西我不能看？”他本来也没想看，胡文煊这下子反而让他好奇起来，闪身躲过去背对着床。狐狸也不知道急什么，话也说不明白直往床尾扑，可惜手刚碰到他的衬衫下摆师铭泽就已经翻过了那张纸——不过是从练习本上撕下来的普通白纸，铅笔简单勾勒出几只狐狸的轮廓，生动又带着灵性；画面中央是个半侧面的头像，乍一看师铭泽以为他画的是自己，五官有些许相似，不知为什么头上还长着对狐狸耳朵。胡文煊抱着他的腰把他扯回来，伸长手去抢薄薄的画纸。“这有什么不能看的……”师铭泽干脆给他，好笑地看着他爬下床把有些皱了的画纸塞进文件夹，突然明白过来似的绕过床尾贴上去握住他的手腕，“难道你画的是我们俩……”“闭嘴！”胡文煊试了两次挣脱不开，微微低着头，耳尖都红透了。于是师铭泽好像都知道了，顺势从后面搂住他的腰，鼻尖抵着人肩膀笑得抬不起头。低低的笑声从肩膀直接传进心里，胡文煊又羞又恼气得掐了下他的手。师铭泽笑得眼泪都流出来，又不能自己地被自家狐狸可爱到，抬头才发现怀里的人不知怎么眼眶红了一圈，兔牙抵着下唇快哭出来的样子。这一下把师铭泽唬住了，把人转过来指尖拂过干燥的眼尾：“怎么哭了？”“哭个屁！”胡文煊趁机甩开他的手，逃跑似的躲进卫生间，留下师铭泽在原地若有所思。  
半夜师铭泽从梦里醒来，下意识地往边上摸，什么都没摸到，胡文煊不在床上。这个点？师铭泽立刻清醒了，刚准备摸手机看时间，听到身后似乎是浴室门发出“咔哒”一声。他躺着没动，过一会儿狐狸掀开被子手脚冰凉地滚进他怀里。下去的时间不短，师铭泽搂住他裹紧一点被子，把狐狸爪子包在手心捂着：“怎么了？”胡文煊僵了几秒，又把脸往他怀里埋了埋：“你醒了？没事，睡吧。”这敷衍得太明显，师铭泽这会儿也不困，突然发力翻身把他压在下面，另一只手从卷边的T恤下摆摸进去掐他的腰：“什么事儿瞒着我？”“……没事，”胡文煊挣扎了一下，边躲边去拉他的手，“真没事，哎呀，睡吧！”他越紧张师铭泽越觉得有鬼，僵持之下师铭泽的指尖碰到了什么东西，胡文煊触电似的转过去，整个人蜷缩起来，像紧闭的蚌壳。师铭泽想也没想追过去撬开那个蚌壳，在微弱的光里拉高他的双手，T恤被掀上去，露出裹在胸口的一圈布料。师铭泽呼吸一滞，抬头去看胡文煊的脸；狐狸早就熟透了，偏着头拼命把自己往枕头里藏。“是我想的那样吗？”师铭泽气息不稳地低头咬他耳朵，一边伸手去解他胡乱缠在胸前的布条。胡文煊已经彻底放弃抵抗，咬着嘴唇喘得很急，在黑暗里都能感觉到脸上散发的热量。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是假孕车

带着潮气的布料被剥开，密闭空间里弥漫出一点浅淡的香味。胡文煊咬住一个指节别扭地拧在那里，房间没开空调，自己都能感觉到皮肤直接暴露在冷空气里的骤然紧绷。师铭泽故意卡着他的腰不让他躲，低头刚好吻到心脏的位置。  
软热的唇舌在胸前四处游走，一片漆黑中师铭泽盲目地追寻着那股若有似无的奶香，舌尖尝到一点甜味，很淡，却从心底猛地升起一股无名的饥渴，抑制不住想要更多。胡文煊咬着自己的手发出一声呜咽，几乎是本能地挺了挺腰，主动把自己送上前。胀痛的乳尖被高热的口腔包裹住，胡文煊喘得好像立刻就要融化，脚跟焦躁地在床单上蹭着，一只手攥紧了师铭泽肩上的布料，到底也没舍得推开他。这着实超出了师铭泽的知识范围，有那么一会儿他完全凭借着本能吮吸吞咽，微微有些黏稠的液体滑进食道，说不上来的感觉。师铭泽找回一点理智，舌尖蹭过红肿挺立的乳尖，抬头去找他的嘴唇。“……是甜的。”他拿开被胡文煊自己咬住的手，俯下身亲他，不费什么力就顶开牙关长驱直入。胡文煊被亲得喘不过气，发出一点断断续续的鼻音，半天才反应过来他嘴里是自己的味道，耻得不管不顾翻身就想往枕头里藏。师铭泽被他突然的剧烈挣扎吓得愣了一下，反应过来又好气又好笑，一巴掌打在狐狸屁股上。胡文煊毫无防备地惊喘出声，整张脸闷在枕头里憋成短促的音节，在一片寂静中显得更加色情；他根本没意识到翻过去是件多蠢的事情，T恤掀高露出大半腰背，沿着脊柱的凹陷向下没入内裤边缘，蓬松的大尾巴也跑出来不安地左右摇晃。师铭泽伸手抓住狐狸尾巴，还是身体反应直接多了，没怎么反抗就温顺地缠上来卷住他的手腕。师铭泽就喜欢咬他耳朵，低头叼着他耳尖细细磨牙，手上动作不停直接摸进内裤里。前面果然已经起来了，直挺挺一根很兴奋的样子。胡文煊被他摸了两下，喘气都能拔出丝来似的，一边耳朵耷拉下去在空气里发抖。师铭泽撑起身去拿抽屉里的东西，沾了满手的冰凉湿滑往后面伸，一个指节挤进去。胡文煊叫了一声，忍不住回头看他：“你轻点……”一个多星期没做，里面裹得很紧，湿热地推挤上来。扩张有点难做，师铭泽捞了下他的腰让他跪起来抬高臀部，耐着性子按揉内壁直到稍稍放松一些，慢慢抽动起来。应该不是他的错觉，胡文煊比平时做的时候还敏感，第二根手指才按进去就低头咬着枕套开始呜呜嗯嗯。师铭泽试探地摸到他的敏感点指尖故意抵住用力，小狐狸叫声一下子就变了，很委屈似的，还带着哭腔；被隔开的大腿不住发抖，控制不住想跑但是腰塌下去软得根本没办法动，前面也被人握住，那种黏腻的感觉。粗糙的指腹擦过铃口，胡文煊用力攥着手下的布料射了出来。这么快，师铭泽抽出手扶了他一下，让他翻过来。狐狸贴着床单往下滑，陷进柔软的枕头里闭着眼睛喘气。高潮过后没什么力气又想黏着人，胡文煊也不看，很没有灵魂地伸出胳膊摸索着在他脖子上挂住。师铭泽压低一点就着他的动作，抹掉他睫毛上沾着的水，低头刚好能亲到他。胡文煊的嘴唇很软，一拨就开，但他懒洋洋的不太想动，舌头被撩拨也没什么反应。师铭泽放开他，右手向下按在平坦的小腹上，又故意贴着狐狸耳朵说话：“你说这里会不会……”“不会！没有！想都别想！”小狐狸抖了一下，简直要炸毛，收紧手把脸往他肩上埋，一边还要踹他。师铭泽笑着把他按回去，手上摸到才过这么一会儿就又饱胀起来的乳头，坏心地用力一掐。“唔！”胡文煊毫无防备地叫出声，抬起手遮住自己哭红的眼睛。师铭泽非要和他作对，就不让他挡，握住他的手腕拿开，食指中指并起按进他嘴里。小狐狸又哭了，泪眼汪汪瞪着他的样子一点威慑力都没有，反而更让人想欺负。师铭泽拨弄着他的舌尖结果被不轻不重地咬了一口。哟呵，长本事了。他也不生气，收回手就着那点润滑又往后面摸。胡文煊哼哼两声，不应期刚过，这么搞也没什么感觉，伸手去拉他的睡衣：“你直接进来。”师铭泽看他一眼，其实他自己也快忍不住了，拉过旁边的枕头垫在他腰下，打开他的膝盖反复试探着送进去。一段时间没做还是有点疼，胡文煊无意识地咬嘴唇，眼里泛着的水光一片一片掉下来。怎么哭成这样，师铭泽又往上摸到胸前转移他注意力。小狐狸最近好像被他养胖了一点，虽然肋骨的形状还是很明显，摸着倒没那么硌手了。“你别弄……胀、”胡文煊去挡他的手，没挡到反而狐狸爪子被抓住拉过去亲了一口，柔软的唇瓣贴上指节又分开。胡文煊又被他这种小动作烫到，眨眨眼说不出话；结果下面突然顶进来，他猝不及防地叫出声。师铭泽低头舔掉沾在自己手上的乳汁，俯身亲他的胸口，慢慢试着动作起来。狐狸抓着他的手小声叫唤，指尖蜷起来隔着袖子一下一下地挠。这养的是猫还是狐狸？师铭泽又想笑了，喝完这边换另一边，末了还咬他一下，留个牙印。胡文煊整个融化在他身下，只剩湿漉漉的呻吟；被咬了还是有点痛的，狐狸又想躲，不太配合地乱动，被警告地撞进来掉出一声呜咽，后腰一阵酥麻。“都怪你……”“怪我什么？”师铭泽单手按着他胸口，直起腰小幅度地快速进出，“我再努力努力，争取让你真的怀上？”他又说这话，胡文煊知道他故意逗自己，还是控制不住地夹紧后面，小臂遮住大半张脸，哽咽着不去看他。师铭泽也知道不能欺负得太狠，放慢动作又去亲他，诱哄的吻。狐狸被这个吻带得迷迷糊糊，太黏了，又很舒服。哪儿有他这样的，胡文煊缓过来一点，在潮水般的快感里断断续续地想，欺负完再塞颗糖就把自己哄好了。越想越委屈，小狐狸要挠人，爪子伸到一半突然被拉开腿很深地操进来，声音哽在喉咙里，眼泪又开始往下掉。“哭什么，逗你呢。”胡文煊转过去，脸贴着枕头不给他看，拽着他肩上的睡衣布料还是没敢用力，老老实实躺着挨了会儿操。总这么乖多好，师铭泽拨开他汗湿的刘海，在眉心的位置落下一个吻。胡文煊眼睛里都是水，眨也不眨直直盯着他看，好像等着他来哄自己。师铭泽受不了地伸手去遮，湿润的睫毛扫过手心，有点痒，像蝴蝶的翅膀。这下更黑了，什么都看不见，胡文煊不安地夹紧大腿，在仿佛无穷无尽的晃动里意识飘忽地乱叫：“老公慢一点……”师铭泽在他耳边骂了句脏话，把他一条腿折到胸前，狠狠撞进去。这个姿势根本跑不掉，小狐狸崩溃地缩在饲主身下又哭又叫，声音都是哑的；尾巴不知道沾到什么湿漉漉的，缠着他按住自己大腿的手腕。胡文煊高潮的时候后面痉挛着绞紧，师铭泽头皮发麻地挤进去，汗顺着眉骨淌下来，那种要命的快感。他又弄在很里面，有点胀，抽出去之后还合不拢。胡文煊无意识地摸了摸小腹，闭着眼睛“嗯”了一声，好像得到了什么一样。


End file.
